Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Moje anime/JQ016
Treść Jun i jej przyjaciele kontynuują podróż po regionie Johto. Znajdują się teraz w lesie, gdzie Jun zaczęła trenować. -Cyndaquil, Aipom, Ledian! - krzyknęła i wypuściła pokemony - Co powiecie na trening? -Cynda! -Ai! -Ledd... - Ledian jako jedyny nie cieszył się z treningu. Poleciał i położył się na drzewie. -Dobra, niech ci będzie, ty se odpocznij. - powiedziała Jun i zaczęła trening. Tymczasem -Espeon! Gdzie jesteś! - krzyczała Klara, wołając pokemona. -Słyszeliście to? - zapytała Emila -Nie - odpowiedzieli Alex i Jun jednocześnie. -A ja owszem, idę to sprawdzić. - powiedziała Emila. -Zaczekaj! Idę z tobą! - krzyknęła Jun, a za nią pobiegł Cyndaquil, tuż za nim Aipom, a Ledian dołączył się. -Czyli zostaliśmy sami, Totodile, Spinarak...heh - powiedział Alex. -Klara! - krzyknęła Emila podbiegając do przyjaciółki. - Czemu krzyczałaś? -Szukam Espeona, niedawno go zauważyłam i teraz nigdzie go niema. - powiedziała Klara. -Cóż, to duży las. - powiedziała Jun podbiegając. - Cześć Klara. -Cześć Jun, pomożecie mi? - zapytała Klara. -Czemu nie, rozdzielimy się, ta która znajdzie zawoła resztę. - powiedziała Jun. -Dobra. - powiedziały na raz Klara i Emila. Dziewczyny były w trzech różnych miejscach. U Emilii -Espeon! - krzyknęła - Stój i nie ruszaj się! Mam zamiar cię złapać! Chikorita, Atrakcja! Espeon stał w miejscu iii.... nic. Espeon była samiczką. -Solarny Promień! - krzyknęła Emilia. Espeon zrobiła zgrabny unik i zaatakowała Psychiką. Znokautowała Chikoritę i równie zgrabnie uciekła drzewami. -Niech cie! - krzyknęła Emila i zaczęła gonić Espeona. U Klary -Jesteś! - krzyknęła Klara. - Umbreon, Psychika! Espeon uderzyła się w głowę i zaatakowała Prędkością. Espeon ponownie pobiegła gdzieś. -Espeon! - krzyknęła Klara i wpadła na Emilię. -Widziałaś Espeona? - zapytała. -Tak, pobiegł w tamtą stronę. - Klara pokazała palcem kierunek. Obie dziewczyny otrzepały się i pobiegły z pokemonem. U Alexa -Ehhh, czy one kiedyś wrócą... - mówiąc to Alex, Totodile i Spinarak oparli się o drzewo i zasnęli. U Jun -I tu cię mam... Cyndaquil, Miotacz Płomieni! Aipom, Kula Cienia! Ledian, Stalowe Skrzydło! - krzyknęła Jun. Espeon zrobiła zgrabne uniki wszystkich ataków. Pokemon popatrzył się na Jun. - Espeon, o co ci chodzi? Pokemon zaczął iść. Jun jeszcze chwilę stała, gdy Espeon popatrzyła się na nią. Chciała ją gdzieś zaprowadzić. -Hopp? - Hoppip obudził się i popatrzył na Jun, jakby pytał "Gdzie my idziemy?". -Nie mam pojęcia Hoppip, nie mam pojęcia. - powiedziała Jun. Espeon zaprowadziła ją do jakiejś jaskini. - Co to? Jun popatrzyła na jakiś kamień. Później na Espeona i znowu na kamień. Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilka razy. -Chyba już rozumiem...To klejnot z twojej głowy? -Es! - krzyknął pokemon. -Spróbuję go...Nie sięgnę.... A jak właściwie on tam się znalazł? -Esss... -Nie ważne. Ledian, zdejmij go. - powiedziała Jun. Pokemon podleciał i wyjął kamień. - Proszę. -Espe! - krzyknął pokemon i uśmiechnął się. -Hmm...A może tak... powalczymy? Wiesz, tak dla treningu. - zaproponowała Jun. Po kilku minutach Jun i Espeon byli gotowi do walki. - Cyndaquil, gotowy? -Cynda! -Cyndaquil, użyj Kręgu Ognia! - krzyknęła Jun. Espeon oberwał, ale szybko oddał Cyndaquilowi Psychopromieniem. - A teraz Miotacz Płomieni! -Jun! - krzyknęła Emila i podbiegła. -Super, no wreszcie, PokeBall! - krzyknęła Klara i rzuciła, ale Espeon zrobiła unik i kontynuowała walkę atakując Prędkością. -Cyndaquil, Prędkość! - krzyknęła Jun. Ataki zderzyły się. - A teraz Krąg Ognia wzmocniony Miotaczem Płomieni! -Essss.... - pokemon ponownie zrobił unik i zaatakował Psychiką. -Okey...co... tu się dzieje..? - powiedział zadyszany Alex. -Jun walczy z Espeonem, a co, nie widać? I coś ty taki zadyszany. - powiedziała Emilia. -Biegłem tu z drugiego końca lasu - powiedział Alex. -Świetnie Cyndaquil! - krzyknęła Jun patrząc na Espeona prawie niezdolnego do walki - Dobra robota mały. Espeon, może się jeszcze zobaczymy. -Esss Jun i reszta byli już prawie za lasem gdy Espeon wskoczyła na Jun. -Espeon! Co ty wyprawiasz! - krzyknęła Jun i zaczęła się śmiać. -Chyba chce do ciebie dołączyć. - powiedział Alex. -NO NIE! ZNOWU! NAJPIERW EMILA, TERAZ JUN! - krzyknęła Klara. -PokeBall! - krzyknęła Jun. Kulka pokręciła się chwilę, po czym przestała się ruszać. - Świetnie! Złapałam Espeona! -Cyn-Cyndaquil! -A teraz możemy iść. - Jun uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła z lasu. Za nią była Emila i Alex. Klara zawróciła się. - Do zobaczenia! -Pa! - odkrzyknęła jej Klara i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Wydarzenia *Jun i Emila ponownie spotykają Klarę, która szuka dzikiego Espeona. *Dziewczyny rozdzielają się. *Emila spotyka Espeona. **Emila walczy z Espeonem i przegrywa. *Klara spotyka Espeona **Klara walczy z Espeonem i przegrywa. *Jun spotyka Espeona i zaczyna z nim walczyć. *Espeon prowadzi Jun do jaskini, gdzie jak się okazuje znajduje się zgubiony kamień Espeona. **Ledian zdejmuje go. *Jun walczy z Espeonem i wygrywa. **Espeon zna Psychikę i Prędkość. *Jun łapie Esepona, co nie podoba się Klarze. *Bohaterowie ruszają w swoją stronę, a Klara w swoją. Debiuty Ludzi Pokemonów *'Espeon (Jun; łapie)' Postacie Ludzie *'Jun' *'Emila' *'Alex' *'Klara' Pokemony Co to za pokemon?: Espeon *Cyndaquil (Jun) *Aipom (Jun) *Ledian (Jun) *Espeon (Jun; łapie) *Chikorita (Emilii) *Totodile (Alexa) *Spinarak (Alexa) *Umbreon (Klary)